Handful of Trouble
by Korusea-hime
Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?
1. Chapter 1

Handful of Trouble, Naruto fanfiction by Korusea-hime

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

Chapter One:

Sakura looked around her cell and thought back on how she had accomplished this amazing feat of stupidity. Regret and guilt made her chest heavy, followed by anger at her helplessness. In the back of her mind she feared what had happened to her team, and what would happen to her. She would jump into a pit of vipers before she would ever agree to another mission with Hatake Kakashi. Sighing in frustration, she let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes.

-Flashback- 

Sunlight filtered into the room, bathing Sakura in its rays. Feeling its warmth, she rolled onto her back and stretched. The sheet stretched taunt across her ample breasts and slipped up her thigh, letting the breeze cool her. Her brain, still a little fuzzy from sleep, took a moment to register what her senses had alerted her to. Her eyes snapped open in alarm, sensing an intruder at her window. She whipped her head towards the open window but when she saw her old sensei lounging on the sill reading his Icha Icha book, Sakura's heart stopped its frantic beating and returned to a normal pace. A second later, she realized that her perverted teacher was gawking at her sheet clad self. Sakura blindly groped and flung the nearest object at hand. 

Not bothering to dodge the fluffy mass aimed at his head, Kakashi just smiled under his mask as the pillow hit him in the face. He caught the pillow before it fell to the floor and he casually propped himself against the sill with it.

Placing his sacred book on the nearby dresser, he cleared his throat. "Sakura-chan, my favorite student, the light of my life, the reason I continue on with my existence," He paused. "Would you happen to have plans later tonight?" 

**That bastard. How dare he wake me up on my day off, scaring me half to death. Stupid pervert!** Sakura's inner self yelled. Holding the sheet to her chest, face red with anger, Sakura opened her mouth to reply when another familiar face popped into the window, startling both the copy-nin and Sakura. 

"Kakashi," Kotetsu said, interrupting whatever Sakura was about to say, "Tsunade has found the other members to accompany you on the mission, has Haruno agreed to join?"

Sakura sat up in annoyance when a second person had suddenly invaded her bedroom. As she shifted to an upright position, the sheet inadvertently exposed Sakura's upper thigh. Before she could readjust the sheet, she heard a crash from in front of her and looked up in time to see Kakashi sitting up and rubbing the back of his head from his new position on the floor of her room.

Kotetsu glanced away from Kakashi who had fallen on the floor, to the bed where a naked Sakura was barely covered by a sheet. A blush started to spread beneath his bandage and he stared dumbfounded at Sakura. 

"Haruno-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kotetsu was too flustered to finish his aborted apology. Instead, he turned around, trying to keep a moderate sense of decorum. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Hatake was sent to ask you to join him on an escort mission. Has he briefed you yet?" He asked shifting from foot to foot. 

**Why couldn't Kakashi be like that. Like a real gentleman…** Inner Sakura thought, and for once, Sakura agreed.

Taking a deep calming breath, Sakura once again tried to reply. 

Kakashi beat her to it. "No, I haven't." Kakashi said coolly as he picked himself off the floor. He rubbed his ass as if the fall actually hurt. "I was just asking if she was available for that mission when you so rudely interrupted." Turning towards Sakura he finished his debriefing. "Tsunade has chosen me for an escort mission to the northern part of the Wind Country, and from there, the person we're escorting will be transferred into the care of sand-nin for the remaining part of their journey. This mission would require going through Rain Country and is a fairly simple mission. The Hokage has asked for a team of four and seeing as how I got roped into this, I thought you may wish to join me on this nice vacation." Kakashi finished, his eye closing in a way that Sakura recognized as his version of a smile. 

"Hatake this is not a joking manner." Kotetsu scolded Kakashi. "You must take this mission seriously. If you fail to deliver the Kusa dignitary to the sand-nins, you risk ruining the tentative truce the Kazekage is trying to establish with Kusagakura." Kotetsu insisted. 

At this point in time, Sakura was fuming with anger for being interrupted yet again. Not to mention the fact that two men were keeping her from her morning shower and from getting dressed. **Stupid men! Kick their asses! Throw them out so we can have a shower!** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura pushed away the momentary thought of violence and focused on the task on hand. 

"Who's coming with us? If I don't go, who will?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru is coming and will accompany the dignitary and sand-nins back to Sunagakure to visit Temari. Shino will be joining us as well. If you do not join us then Ino, as a passable medic, would take your place." Kakashi said knowing Sakura wouldn't like the idea that Ino would replace her.

**INO! Replace me, NEVER! **Inner Sakura screamed in fury.

"I'll take the mission," she responded frostily. "Now get the hell out of my room!" she yelled, throwing another pillow.

Kotetsu nodded in acknowledgement, and started for the Hokage's tower. Kakashi took one more look at Sakura, smiled under his mask, and teleported to god knows where, leaving a scroll where his Icha Icha book had been.

Sakura blew a stray hair out of her face and let the sheets drop. She got out her bed and headed towards the open bathroom door. Taking a quick shower, Sakura packed and read the mission scroll. As Kakashi had explained, this was a simple escort mission for a Kusa official who was making his way through all the aligned villages. They would pass through part of Ame and into Ishi, due to sightings of Akatsuki on the border between Kohona and Tani, the River country that was between Kohona and Suna. By taking this northern path they lessened their chances of encountering Akatsuki, but because of the potential of running into them, the mission was raised to a higher level, requiring shinobi of at least Jounin level.

Grabbing the scroll and her pack, Sakura headed out to the assigned meeting place. She found Shino and Shikamaru waiting with the dignitary at the town entrance, obviously waiting for her and Kakashi to show up. However, long familiarity with Kakashi's version of punctuality, Sakura had brought a book.

Kakashi arrived two hours later. He looked at the others, rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged. "Sorry I'm late, there was this old lady who needed me to carry groceries across the street and rescue her granddaughter's kitten out of a tree." He smiled.

"Liar!" Sakura growled and whacked Kakashi upside the head with her book, annoyed that he made her wait for so long after he'd been the one to wake her up this morning.

As the group started heading out the gates, Sakura thought that this would be a nice week long vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

Chapter Two

The traveling was slow with the dignitary, and it took nearly three days to get to the boarder of Rain Country. Despite the fact that they managed to make camp near a river each night, the rough camping was taking a toll on Sakura. Constantly working in the hospital had made her forget how exhausting overnight missions could be.

So much for this being a vacation, this was actually turning into work, Sakura glumly thought. Luckily for her aching muscles, tonight they were getting rooms at a local inn since their path had finally taken them back to civilization.

The inn was well priced and clean, and their budget allowed for two rooms, letting each person sleep in their own bed while the other kept watch. Shikamaru, Shino, and the dignitary took one room, and Sakura and Kakashi took the second. Everyone was eager to get a good night's sleep and went their separate ways after preparing the security.

Drawing for shifts, Shino got first, followed by Shikamaru, then Sakura got third, and Kakashi had the last shift. The lazy bastard! Inner Sakura complained.

Sakura and Kakashi entered their room and each claimed a bed before they both looked toward the bathroom door at the same time. Sakura smiled sweetly and sprinted for the door. Kakashi countered by summoning shadow clones to hold her while he dashed for the door. The clones couldn't hold Sakura for very long; kicking one, and throwing the other she barely made it to the door ahead of Kakashi. She winked at Kakashi as she slammed the door in his disappointed visage. Locking the door behind her, Sakura giggled as she started the shower.

She peeled off the sweat soaked clothes and looked in the mirror. Dirt marred her face, giving her a childish quality. Continuing the survey of her travel weary body, she noticed the changes that had occurred over the past couple of years. Her pink hair was still short; she had refused to grow it out since the battle with Ino. The most noticeable change had been her body; her hips had gained a natural curve, and her breasts finally filling out had come as a shock to Sakura, especially after she'd resigned herself to looking like a kid forever while Ino and Hinata had breasts that made men stop and stare. Dismissing her thoughts of the past, Sakura stepped into the glass cubicle.

The water relaxed her tense muscles. Sakura briefly toyed with the idea of using up all the hot water, but she remembered that Kakashi's ideas of revenge were seldom pleasant and decided against the idea. The spray washed the grime off her body. She grabbed the bar soap and the wash rag and rubbed them together creating a lather. Starting from her shoulders and making her way down, thoughts of the past invaded her mind yet again. She remembered Sasuke and how devoted she'd been, but that had changed when she started training with Tsunade. She had learned to be self sufficient; gaining confidence in herself and her abilities. She no longer pined for the raven haired boy from her youth; instead she looked to the future.

When the soap covered cloth made its way between her legs, she paused for a moment and her musings took an immediate left hand turn; leaving her wondering why she couldn't find the passionate relationship that her friends had already found. Sakura had gone out on a few dates, with both civilians and ninja, but none made her burn with desire like the other kunochi had described. Sure, the hasty fumblings of youth were pleasant, but none of the boys she'd dated had convinced her to lose her virginity.

Shaking her head to keep focused on the task at hand. Sakura finished scrubbing the dirt from her body and switched to her hair. The little shampoo bottle held just enough for her and Kakashi both. She vigorously rubbed her scalp creating as much of a lather as possible. Her scrubbing caused some of the suds to fall into her eyes, Sakura hissed in pain. She scrunched her eyes tight and attempted to rinse out the offending bubbles.

"Sakura, what is taking so long?" She heard her former sensei sigh.

That sounded close. Sakura thought.

"Go away!" she yelled. "I'm almost done." She vigorously scrubbed her scalp one last time before she prepared to duck her head under the warm spray.

"You don't have to scream, I'm only a few feet away." he replied.

Sakura froze in incredulous shock. He wouldn't… Inner Sakura muttered in disbelief. Sakura swallowed. "Kakashi...are you...in the bathroom?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Well you didn't hear me when I asked from behind the door." Kakashi replied in a nonchalant tone. But Sakura wasn't fooled for an instant. She could hear the grin hidden behind his tone. Underneath the underneath…

"Kakashi, if I look out from behind this curtain and you are in this bathroom, I will personally make sure you never have children- ever!" she threatened with a scowl.

Silence.

Sakura took the time to thoroughly rinse her hair out before she opened her eyes and peeked around the shower curtain. There wasn't a single sign that the copy nin had ever been present in the bathroom. Sakura nodded to herself in satisfaction.

HELL YEAH! Inner Sakura crowed. He had BETTER have taken us seriously!

With another brief look around the empty bathroom, Sakura decided it was safe to leave the security of the shower stall, and stepped out. She reached for the towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Don't you remember your training, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi's voice suddenly echoed in the steamy room. Sakura whirled around in surprise, but there was nothing behind her. "You're supposed to look underneath the underneath. Although, in this case, you should really try looking up."

Kakashi suddenly dropped from his cross-legged position on the ceiling, neatly flipping around and landing on his feet in front of Sakura. Though his eye was currently shut in his version of a grin, Sakura had no doubt that they hadn't been shut a moment before.

Sakura's cheeks immediately flushed with a rising sense of mortification. He... He...saw... He saw me... Na-Na-NAKED! Sakura couldn't stop herself from thinking.

PERVERT! Inner Sakura yelled. HE'S SO DEAD! SHANNARO~!

And with that thought, her body reacted before her common sense could halt the action. With a shriek of wordless indignity, Sakura's chakra-less fist ploughed into Kakashi's abdomen. Despite the lack of chakra, Sakura could still carry quite a punch, and Kakashi immediately crumpled as she knocked the wind from him.

With a huff, Sakura stepped over Kakashi's crumpled form. She paused at the doorway. "Hope you enjoy your shower, sensei." Sakura said sweetly. "Because when you're done, I'm going to make you suffer worse than Naruto when I caught him rifling through my underwear drawer." And with a dainty sniff Sakura slammed the bathroom door shut behind her, making the entire room rattle ominously.

Mumbling dark threats under her breath, Sakura quickly got dressed to avoid another incident.

As Sakura was toweling her hair dry, she sensed a strong group of strange chakra signatures approaching rapidly.

Before she could open her mouth to warn Kakashi, the bathroom door swung open and Kakashi, already alert to the foreign signatures, stepped into the room, all sense of playfulness now gone. There was a succinct knock at the front door before it swung open, allowing Shino, the dignitary and Shikamaru to enter the room. Kakashi ushered them into the room and closed the door, locking it.

They all knew that they needed to get the dignitary out of there and fast. They may not know who the strange signatures belonged to, but their first and foremost job was to protect the dignitary.

Shikamaru sat in his thinking position, contemplating the options they had. Knowing that their lack of knowledge about the potential threat approaching limited their options, Shikamaru came up with the plan; Shikamaru and Kakashi would take the dignitary while Sakura and Shino would stay and create a temporary diversion. Since it was likely that the foreign chakra users had probably sensed their signatures as well, it was likely that Shino and Sakura may need to engage the strange signatures. Once the dignitary was safely out of range, the distraction team would then extricate themselves and rejoin the rest of the party later at a safe location.

Kakashi and Shikamaru quickly concealed their chakra, and Kakashi performed an extra jutsu to assist in hiding the dignitary's weak signature as well.

Kakashi paused at the doorway of the room, Shikamaru and the dignitary's backs had already disappeared down the stairway. He turned to Sakura and gave his customary eye-smile. "Stay safe, Sakura."

Sakura nodded at her former sensei as she pulled her gloves on and flexed her grip. "You too, Kakashi-senpai." she replied. "Just remember that I owe you a serious beat-down." She added with a sharp grin, reminding him that she hadn't forgotten the shower incident.

Kakashi chuckled and lifted his hand up to make a peace sign before he disappeared out of view.

Shino and Sakura, who by this time had gotten dressed and battle ready, made an effort to disguise the disappearance of Kakashi and Shikamaru's signatures. Shino even created three bug clones to keep up the charade.

With nothing left to do but wait, Shino and Sakura went down to the inns common room. Shino and Sakura both ordered a dinner that they did little more than pick at as they monitored the signatures steady progression to their location. Now there was no doubt that the signatures were aimed directly at their location.

Sakura felt a rush of excitement in the pit of her stomach as the signatures finally reached the inn. A crash sounded above them, indicating that the clones that had been left in one of the rooms had been located.

Didn't we go the long way around to avoid trouble? Why did we have to travel an extra day and a half if we were just going to encounter someone anyway? Sakura asked herself.

HELL YEAH! TIME TO KICK SOME ASS! Inner Sakura cheered.

Nodding to each other in agreement, Shino and Sakura immediately slipped out the back door of the inn- just as if they were attempting to slip away from a confrontation. They dashed in between buildings and through the near empty streets.

At the edge of town, both Sakura and Shino hid themselves in the nearby foliage of a conveniently located patch of trees. Both immediately cloaked their chakra and watched the nearby streets for signs of movement. Shino summoned two more bug clones and sent them south. From her vantage, Sakura could make out the door of the inn they'd just escaped from. She watched as the front door burst off its hinges and a tall blonde guy in an Akatsuki cloak strutted through the now empty doorway.

Sakura stiffened, immediately able to identify the blonde as Deidara, the former partner of Sasori.

From her hidden spot, Sakura watched Deidara leave the inn, immediately following the false trail laid by the bug clones.

Sakura sighed in relief, not sure if she'd be able to take down that particular Akatsuki member, even while teaming up with Shino. As the adrenaline started to drain form Sakura's system, she carefully leaned her forehead against the smooth bark of the tree she was hiding in.

She glanced over at where Shino was hiding and signed the 'leave' hand gesture at him. Shino's hand flashed back. 'Wait.'

Sakura paused in confusion. Wait? For what? Then Sakura realized that they'd felt TWO signatures- and Akatsuki always traveled in pairs. Sakura's eyes snapped back to the empty doorway of the inn. She'd almost missed the departure of a second person, also dressed in an Akatsuki cloak; his only distinguishing feature was the orange mask that completely covered his face.

Sakura wracked her memories but couldn't come up with a name to go with the other Akatsuki member.

After a moment of standing in the doorway, the masked Akatsuki nin left as abruptly as his partner, following the same false trail as Deidara.

Again, Sakura sighed in relief. This time, after triple checking that no one else was leaving the building, Shino and Sakura dashed north as fast as their legs could carry them.

Deidara rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the throbbing headache his new partner had caused. He had been out in the middle of the forest with his idiot partner for the past three weeks patrolling the border, looking for signs of the nine-tailed beast. Unfortunately, Tobi had obviously never learned the importance of being a SILENT ninja, considering that he'd spent the past three weeks driving Deidara insane with his constant babbling.

Fortunately, they hadn't found a single indication of any leaf ninja in the area, jinchuriki or not, and now, finally- FINALLY- the two Akatsuki were headed north towards their base.

Deidara absently played with the clay in his pouches while glaring at the annoying, child-like man beside him. Though it was a relief to finally be done with this stupid mission, Tobi was still getting on his nerves with his incessant questions.

No one would miss him. I could make it look like an accident, yeah. He mused with a slightly deranged grin.

"What are you thinking about, Senpai?" Tobi innocently asked.

"Nh." Deidara grunted in response. He'd found the best way to keep Tobi's babbling to a minimum was making sure he didn't give Tobi anything to drag him into another useless conversation. Tobi, not phased by his partners attitude, continued talking non-stop, occasionally adding questions that he obviously knew Deidara wasn't going to answer.

Deidara sighed, wishing he'd gotten a less annoying partner. Did that stupid Uchiha have to deal with shit from Shark-face? Noooo. Of course not…

For the umpteenth time, Deidara's thoughts turned towards his his old partner, Sasori. He'd been much more attuned to the clay user's personality. They'd even been able to regularly discuss artistic differences. Though Sasori's art was far too subtle for Deidara's liking, he appreciated the fact that the puppet user understood Deidara's need for explosive art. Their semi-common interest made for a tolerable partnership, and, perhaps, an interesting friendship.

"Deidara-senpai! Look at this interesting moss on the tree! Doesn't it remind you of Zetsu-sama?" Tobi cried out in a far too chipper voice.

Deidara scowled, ignoring the idiotic comment. Stupid Tobi… This partnership was a joke.

"Hurry up, you idiot." Deidara called to Tobi's lingering figure in annoyance. "I want to sleep in an actual bed tonight."

They continued en route to the nearby village hoping to get a room at the local inn. Deidara suddenly stopped, causing Tobi to run into him.

"Tobi, do you feel the unusual chakra signatures ahead, yeah?" He didn't wait for masked nin's response; instead, he took off for the town.

When the buildings came into view, Deidara took stock of the surroundings. He honed in on the inn, feeling four strong chakra signatures and an odd lower level chakra, and immediately knew that these signatures hadn't been in the village when they had passed through the town three weeks ago.

Motioning for Tobi to follow, the duo snuck into the lodgings through a second story window that was conveniently left open. The room he entered was empty but the smell of generic soap lingered in the air indicating a recent occupant. The two Akatsuki continued through each room checking for any sign of the foreign ninjas.

Deidara and Tobi finally came to the last room on the floor, and Deidara grinned as he sensed the five chakra signatures behind the door. Deidara nodded at Tobi, who eagerly kicked the door in, allowing Deidara to rush in first. The clay birds in his hands immediately made a beeline for the surprised figures. Before the birds exploded, Deidara noticed the hitai-ate that graced the nins and he chuckled. Kohona shinobi. His day was just getting better and better.

As soon as Deidara cleared the doorway, Tobi entered the room as well, oddly focused now that they were in battle. Tobi confronted two leaf-nins head on, kunai clashing with kunai for a moment before Tobi spun away almost too fast for Deidara's eyes to follow.

Deidara's initial attack had left all three enemies injured. However, both Tobi and Deidara noticed small insects surging to the mounds, healing the abrasions.

"Tobi! They're clones, yeah!" Deidara angrily exclaimed. "Finish these off and meet up with me when you're done. We need to find the real ones before they escape!"

"Hai, senpai!" Tobi acknowledged. With a spin and a particularly vicious kick, Tobi decapitated one of the clones, which dissolved into a mound of bugs that immediately flew out the window. "Tobi will defeat the imposters as senpai has instructed!"

Deidara rushed down the stairs to the main commons room of the inn. However, Deidara suspected that it was already too late to catch the errant nins. Glaring ominously at the scared patrons the blonde nin loudly demanded of the room, "Where'd they go, yeah?"

Nobody answered.

Deidara scowled and pulled out a handful of clay that was shaped as plain old boring bombs. He tossed one up into the air and detonated it. "Katsu!" The explosion, made to be flashy and impressive, exploded loudly and sent people diving to the floor with the force of the pushed air.

"I said," Deidara stated coldly. "Where did those damned ninjas go, yeah?"

Somebody near the back of the room whimpered, and a couple of people shifted uneasily. Still, no one spoke up. Deidara grinned, his fingers twitching. "Alright, have it your way." He said cheerfully. He threw a few of the bombs into the room randomly, and set them off as he happily chanted, "Katsu, katsu, katsu!" These explosions actually created damage, and with flying furniture and bodies, created a cacophony of chaos to Deidara's delight.

A terrified voice spoke up from the smoke. "Th- The back! They ran out the back door!" Deidara trained his piercing blue eye on the women who had spilled the beans. She was mousy and plain; brown hair and brown eyes. She was thin, unhealthily so, and looked all around weak. Deidara absently noted that most of the damn women in this village looked similar.

Is this what women think men like? Why would anyone desire someone so weak, fragile, I'd be afraid I would break them, yeah. Deidara thought to himself.

He pulled himself back to the task at hand and coldly scanned the woman, searching for any signs that the woman was lying. He found none.

Tobi suddenly materialized at Deidara's side with a burst of wind that sent their cloaks swirling ominously. Deidara silently swept past the woman and out the back of the building, not bothering to see if Tobi was following.

Deidara pushed the door open and carefully scanned his surroundings. There was nothing but a fading chakra trail seemed to head directly southwest. Deidara rolled his eyes as he heard Tobi start to apologize for the damage to the room upstairs and for his senpai's actions in his usual childish voice. With a spring, Deidara started to follow the fading trail, ignoring his partner. If he was lucky, Tobi would get distracted by something shiny and wouldn't be able to catch up…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

A/N: First off I'm so sorry this took so long to get out I have recently bought a house and since then have been preoccupied.

Second I have found a recent muse hopefully these chapters will continue at a fast pace.

Third everyone gets a cookie for being patient! ^_^

Last sorry for this chapter being so short 3

* * *

><p>Deidara paused in his perusal of the enemy. He had a nagging sense that he had seen these particular set of trees before not a few minutes prior. Putting his hands together in the seal of the tiger, Deidara disrupted his chakra flow and released the genjustu that had been applied. <p>

_Those underhanded leaf-nins! _Diedara fumed as he created a huge bird from his clay. 

Tobi tilted his head in obvious confusion. "Why are we stopping Diedara-sempai?" Tobi asked from the branch next to the clay user. 

"Get on the bird, yeah." He replied impatiently. 

Tobi quickly clambered onto the clay bird in an attempt to mollify his partner's anger. The giant sculpture flapped its massive wings and rose above the forest's canopy. 

Deidara steered the bird toward the village, and used his scope to carefully scan the outlying of the forest for any signs of movement. He finally spotted two running figures a few miles north from the town. He flew a wide circle around his prey and chose a spot to set up his ambush. Because the bird was too big to fly in the densely packed trees, he sent it farther away, to wait for them to be done with the leaf-nins. 

Soon enough, the male and female ninja came into view. Diedara smiled in vicious anticipation of the upcoming confrontation. He'd even prepared some mid-level bombs that were perfect for injuring just enough to disable. 

When the two were in the perfect position he released some of the bombs. The woman yelled a warning to the guy with glasses and both avoided the explosion. 

He zeroed in on the women who had obviously sensed his presence earlier. His scope zoomed in immediately to the pink, bubble gum hair of the enemy. Her hair intrigued him but not as much as her emerald green eyes that look back in anger. She took a fighting stance and glared at just knew that this is going to be blast of a fight. The thought of her and the fight to come excited him. 

This is what a woman should look like, yeah,–he thought to himself. The kunochi was strong, independent, and full of life._I want to sculpt her make her into a masterpiece, and then blow it to kingdom come._

His thoughts continued in the same manner as he persued her form but upon further inspection his memory kicked in. _ That's... that's Sasori's killer! _He realized. 

"Thought you could get past us, yeah?" Diedara yelled from his perch. He threw down more bombs, strategically splitting the two leaf nins further apart. His laughter was tinged with a hint of insanity and it rang though the forest. 

While the leaf nins were distracted with dodging Deidara's bombs, Deidara leaned toward Tobi, keeping his voice down. "Go after the guy; don't let him beat you, yeah." he ordered his partner in a mutter. 

Tobi immediately jumped down making a beeline for the glasses wearing shinobi. Deidara was confident that Tobi could handle the leaf nin, and happily headed toward the kunoichi with revenge firmly in mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>In her haste to put as much distance between them and the village, Sakura pumped chakra into her legs as well as her feet. The farther they got into the forest, the harder it was to keep the speed up, Sakura's strides were slowing. Concentrating harder, she persevered. <p>

_I'm so out of practice. I shouldn't be winded by this, when did I become so weak. When I return to the village I'll train harder!._ She thought, determination showing on her face. 

So lost in her thoughts, Sakura almost didn't feel the energy above her. She abruptly stopped and dodged to the left. Relief flooded her as she saw Shino mirror her actions. Both leaf-nins dropped into fighting stance, barely dodging the explosives that had been thrown at them. Sakura looked around wildly attempting to find the source of the attack. 

The kunoichi noticed Diedara looking down at her. _How did he break my illusion? I know I'm stronger than this; how?_

She met his eyes head on, the intensity in his azure eyes made her nervous. He seemed to be sizing her up, like he could see her inner turmoil. Finally his eyes stopped staring right back, his eye widened before changing into a look of pure hatred. 

"Thought you could get past us, yeah?" The blonde yelled, throwing down more bombs. His laughter chilled her to the bone. 

Shino jumped farther away making sure not to get hit, Sakura barely made it away in time. Her attention changed to the Akatski who was laughing menacing. She saw him direct his partner, who jumped from the tree, before coming towards her. 

"I underestimated you, trust me, it wont happen again." Sakura promised. 

Sakura jumped back and into the dense foliage. Attempting to regroup, she hid behind a thick tree trunk. Thinking quickly, she threw some shurikens to keep Diedara occupied as she relocated to the upper branches. Still out of sight, Sakura created two shadow clones while silently thanking Naruto for the days of training he had helped her through. 

She let one of the clones run from the hiding spot. Her clone made sure the explosive expert was following her every step until he was facing away from the other two Sakura's, Diedara's spider bombs flew in every direction in an attempt to hit the leaf-nin. The other two Sakura's launched at the branch he was on from behind, as the clone kept his attention. The spiders he had thrown attached themselves to the Sakura clone and with a puff of smoke was gone. The missing-nin turned, with a scowl on his face, just before the remaining Sakur'a attacked. Diedara jumped higher, just out of reach. Sakura and her clone loosing ground and unable to go for the surprise attacked, retreated back to the ground. 

"You can't fool me with such a dull jutsu, yeah." he taunted. "you wont be able to lay a hand on me, kunoichi." 

Sakura and her left over clone both ran into the forest to regroup. Shino was having trouble with his opponent as well. The shinobi was to quick for Shino's bug and was bombarding him with multiple attacks ranging from kunai to just tiajutsu. Shino was loosing ground quickly. He glanced over to Sakura who was no where close to defeating the blonde Akatsuki member. Catching her eye they both came to the same conclusion, they were better suited to the others opponent. 

Shino dodged another blow before using a substitution jutsu with a nearby log. The man with the orange mask didn't notice when Sakura switched with the bug-nin, Diedara was too intent on hurting the Sakura clone, who had walked into the clearing, to notice Shino till he was knocked off the top of the tree by a swarm of insects. 

Sakura ended her jutsu, recalling the clone and charged toward the enemy shinobi. She focused all her energy into her fist, glowing with power she charged forward. He barely dodged in time, his speed a challenge to her. The battle continued, with his speed he dodged everyone of the attacks. 

_I'm going to loose, I've got to end this I'm running out of chakra!_ She worried. 

The missing-nin had stopped, waiting for her to attack. She jumped at him but aimed for the ground, just into front of his feet. Though her fist missed the man, it didn't miss her target. The ground shuttered and cracked, a chasm formed, rocks falling inward sucking all things with in a ten foot line into it. The man fell in with everything else, but caught himself on the edge. Sakura's leg, chakra infused, cocked back and was about to deliver the final blow when a cry of pain echoed through the forest. 

She turned to the battle that had been raging behind her. Sakura saw them; Diedara was laughing, holding onto her partner, as his many clay spiders ran rampant over Shino's body. 

"No!" She yelled, running to her comrade, she left the injured Akatsuki. 

He stopped her before she got to close. 

Waving his finger back and forth he chided "Ah, Ah, Ah, you get any closer and their wont be a piece of your friend left, yeah. Tell me where the other three that we sensed are, or this boy will be blown up sky-high; a master piece!" He punctuated the end of his sentence with an evil smirk. 

Knowing the tentative pact with all the aligned villages were at stake, Sakura couldn't tell Diedara. Instead she tried to deter him with questions of her own. 

"Why are you here, why did chase us?" Sakura sidetracked. 

Diedara flashed a hand sign causing a spider on Shino's leg to explode. He dropped to the forest floor groaning in pain. His internal bugs flooded to the wound, in an attempt to healing their host. 

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, starting forward. Her movements halted when she heard another pop followed by a scream. Shino's Shoulder was open and bleeding profusely, the insects couldn't heal both wounds fast enough. 

"Answer my questions, or the rest will explode one by one, yeah." He smiled in a sick sense of delight. 

_I can't... I can't save him...No! I will save him. I have to, I'm not that feeble, defenseless girl any more. I am Sakura Haruno, and I wont let my friend die!_ She resolved. 

Thinking fast, Sakura decided on a substitution jutsu as the best plan of action. Shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sakura took his place. Shino landed where Sakura once was, with eyes wide. 

"Run! Go get help!" She shouted. 

Keeping both missing-nins occupied with chakra laden fists, the fast paced hand to hand combat dislodged most of the clay arachnids but as Diedara realized he was losing a hostage he detonated the remaining spiders. Sakura screamed in agony. Her legs buckled and her arms hung useless, both bleeding and injured. Sakura, about to pass out, channeled her energy to healing her limbs. The kunoichi smiled as she felt her partners chakra fade and disappear. She stood knowing, no matter what; that he would get away and inform the others what was happening... _Help would come._

Through the haze of pain she saw the blonde reach into his pouch, his expression of glee change to one of rage. He was in front of her in two strides, he reached back and slapped her so fast she didn't have a chance to dodge. 

"Where are they and why were you here, yeah?" He asked bunching the front of her outfit in his fist, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate her. Sakura searched for a way out, only seeing the orange masked nin rummaging through her belongings. 

_**KICK HIS ASS! FIGHT BACK! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS, YOU WERE TRAINED BETTER!**_

Sakura pumped by the inner pep talk spit in the missing-nins face. Diedara reached back to strike her again but stopped when his partner spoke. 

"Diedara-Sempai! I found something!" He yelled, holding up a mission scroll. 

Using Diedara's distraction, Sakura broke his hold and used her remaining chakra to run. Her feet moved as fast as she could make them, while the thicker forest converged on her giving her ample coverage from the weapons aimed at her. Sakura looked back to see if they were close, they were gaining ground quickly. Her distraction from the path in front of her was her downfall,literally, an exposed root caused her ankle to twist. The ground was hard, Sakura groaned in pain as she hit the forest floor. The two Akatsuki were upon her in seconds. 

_I'm going to die._ Sakura thought in defeat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>"Deidara-Sempai! I found something!" He yelled, holding up a scroll. <p>

He looked away from the female to his partner, gazing suspiciously at what he held in his hand. 

Deidara felt his grip on the girl disappear as she wretched herself away. Shocked by the audacity of the pink haired prisoner, his reaction was slow. She had gotten to the edge of the thickest part of the forest before he was able to draw and throw his weapons. 

"Get her, yeah!" Deidara shouted. 

The chase was short lived as the kunoichi was slowing down, looking back, getting sloppy. A protruding branch caught her as she was fleeing causing her to fall to the forest floor. Her groan of pain made him smile in glee. Toby arrived first, standing over her, watching to make sure she didn't attempt to escape again. Deidara strolled up next to them, satisfied with their capture. 

_She is mine. Revenge will be mine._ He mused. 

Deidara noticed her struggling to get up and her scrapes beginning to knit back together. Not wanting her to heal or get away, he tackled her, using his body weight to keep her still. He purposefully grabbed her injured arm roughly, his smile widening as she screamed out in pain. She cried out in pain as her other appendage was wretched behind her back as well and held tightly in his hand. 

"Where are the restraints?" Deidara asked. 

Tobi searched through his pouches looking for something to tie the leaf-nin up with. Finding them at the bottom, he hesitated handing them to his partner due to the rough treatment of the girl, but gave them to Deidara regardless. 

"Here, Sempai." He replied, before walking away while inspecting the scroll. 

Deidara leaned forward, "Did you think you can escape, yeah?" He questioned; lips close to her ear. "We know who you are; Sakura-chan." He sneered. " I know what you did to Sasori." Her body shivered egging him on further. "Are you afraid of what I will do to you, no that I know, yeah?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>Afraid? Am I afraid of this psycho? She thought to herself. By Kami I. AM. NOT! <p>

Sakura struggled under Deidara's weight as it pressed her into the ground below. She tried to get free with the meager strength she had left but couldn't summon enough chakra or energy to move more than an inch or two. 

This isn't happening, how can this be happening? Tears of frustration started to roll down her face. 

Sakura felt the restraints against her wrists as he slipped them over her hands tightening them beyond necessary. She winced when they bit into her skin, his chuckled followed. He pressed down with his body, breathing on her neck and ear, her struggles renewed in vigor. 

_Stupid Kakashi, stupid mission, stupid Akatsuki!_

Sakura yelped in pain as she was dragged up by her injured arm. Deidara shoved her towards his partner and started molding clay in his bags. Tobi caught her and held her as the blonde made a bird for transportation. After a few seconds the bird was ready and both missing-nins with their prisoner jumped into the air and onto the bird. 

"Where are we going, Diedara-Sempia?" Tobi asked in confusion. 

"Back to the compound for questioning, the scroll sealed and we need to know what's in it and why they were here, yeah." Deidara responded. 

Sakura looked over the edge of the big white foul and saw the ground below getting farther and farther away. Her flight instinct took over, knowing she'd rather be dead then be in the Akatsuki clutches, she flung herself over the edge of the bird. 

A hand grabbed her sitting her firmly on the flying clay contraptions. 

"Tsk Tsk, can't have that, now can we." Deidara stopped Sakura. She saw the hand signs for a sleeping jutsu and her vision blurred. 

"N-no! S-s-st-stop!" She stuttered out her world dimming as she lost consciousness. 

When she awoke she was in a dark cell, with nothing in it. She was out of chakra and her muscles ached. With no chakra and no visible way out Sakura glared at the only source of light, the window on the door; and waited. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>~END OF FLASHBACK~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The cold, Damp floor brought a chill to her bones and goose-flesh to her skin. Rubbing her arms with her almost numb hands, she shifted her seated position to better accommodate her aching legs. They seven by seven was lit by the window, too small to crawl out, even if there weren't bars across it. The door itself was locked and barred, it didn't look like anyone had taken any extra precaution to keep her in the small cell. <p>

Like they would need more than this in my current state to keep me contained. Sakura laughed bitterly. 

She glanced down at her useless fists, clenching and unclench in a futile manner. Her self pity was interrupted by low voices and shuffling fee getting louder as they headed in her direction. Sakura stood up under protest and shuffled to the door in hopes of catching a snippet of conversation. 

"She was easy to capture, but she didn't give any information, yeah." Sakura recognized the cadence of Deidara's voice. 

"What about that scroll you found? Any luck?" The voice didn't trigger as someone she knew. 

_The scroll! It will take them at least a month to decipher the code, YATTA! By then the mission and everyone would be safe; except her._

As they came closer the sound reached a climax of volume before it stopped right outside her prison. 

"That's what the woman is for, yeah." 

The door opened and Sakura struck at the first thing through. Her knuckles hit a solid mass with little to no power behind it. A satisfying grunt of irritation came out of Deidara's mouth when her fist hit his chest. Sakura looked up into his furious eyes and back at where her clenched fingers was still against his torso. Sakur's feet left the ground, back slammed against the wall, making her wince in pain. With her shirt bunched up in his grasp, the pressure exuded against her chest made it hard to draw breathe into her already strained sternum. 

"Give me a sec, Zetsu." The blonde stated as he shut the door in his companions face, not waiting a reply. 

Returning his attention back to his captive, his whole body stiff with seething fury. 

"What were you going to, Sakura?" His vice like grip tightened in ire. "You weren't going to attempt to escape, yeah." He leaned forward, his lips a scant inch from her ear. "Were you?" 

Sakura tensed against the feeling of Deidara's breath. She glanced toward the door hoping that something would interrupt the Akatsuki's train of thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>"He's not going to help you, kunoichi." He whispered as he body pressed against hers. <p>

Her attention reverted back to the missing-nin in front of her as he slowly drew away. His blonde hair style reminded Sakura of her rival, making her wish she was home. Her inspection continued from his glaring blue eye and the firm set of his mouth down to his arm that was still holding her. She felt his muscles, rather than saw them, through his Akatsuki cloak. Thought he looked thin, Sakura felt the coiled strength that lay under his deceptive appearance. Her perusal of his body slowly made it's way up, calculating how much of a danger he was as well as cataloging anything she might find useful, till his face came back into view. A smirk played upon his features, eyebrows raised in question. 

"Enjoying the view, Sakura-chan?" His grin got wider. 

_**That jerk! Who does he think he is! Kick his ass Sakura!**_ Her inner-self thought as heat suffused her face in embarrassment. 

Struggling to get free from Deidara's comment and its intended meaning, Sakura started to flail. In reaction to her, Deidara's smile slowly faded into an irritated frown of annoyance. He jerked her forward, flush against his body, and slammed her against the wall; ceasing all her movements. 

"You will stop, yeah, or you will become a piece of art." His expression turned into one of anticipation, like he wanted her to continue and that made her quake in fear. 

Just as suddenly as Sakura had become airborne, she was dropped to the hard, unyielding floor. Dazed at the sudden loss of height, she didn't notice Deidara usher the other man into the room. Forcing herself to her feet, she brushed her medi-skirt off; a nervous habit that she had picked up at the hospital. The nin who entered, was the same size as her abuser but thats where the similarities ended. His skin, if you could call it that, was half black, half white split right down the middle. His exotic harlequin appearance made Sakura stare far longer than she should have, and didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Unlike Deidara, he wore black pants and a white t-shirt, not as professional as Deidara's cloak covered body. 

"Hello, Haruno-san, I trust the accommodation suit your needs? My name is Zetsu and I have come to ask for your assistance deciphering some scrolls, one in particular. Perhaps you would car to join me for breakfast," He paused, dangling the bribe for a spell. "while we discuss these issues I am having with your encrypted mission scroll." His polite attitude caught Sakura off guard. 

Her anger slowly rose as she stared in disbelief at the audacity of the missing-nin. 

_How dare he think I would sell out my village for some meager scraps._ Her insides twisted. 

"I appreciate the offer," She bit out, between clenched teeth. "but you can go fuck yourself." She smiled sweetly before spitting in the face of her enemy. 

Deidara covered his mouth attempting to hide the smile playing over his face, "I don't think she is hungry, yeah." He mentioned casually. 

Zetsu calmly wiped his face with the back of his hand and motioned for Deidara to follow. Both left the room without turning around and locked the door before starting down the hallway. 

In a fierce hiss, "What are you going to do about this?" Zetsu inquired. 

The voices got softer, fading as they traveled away from her cell. Because of their distance she didn't here how it was going to get fixed and she didn't want to know. Sakura sunk to the ground her future heavy on her shoulders, she rolled her shoulders trying to relax. Her wayward emotions caused havoc in her brain, scenarios flashed by her mind, one after another. They got worse as the silence continued each ending in disaster. 

_What are they going to do to me? How am I going to get out of here? Will I survive, will I be alive to be rescued._

The questions kept popping into her head until exhaustion seeped into her body and she passed out. 

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I want to make sure you guys like it! ^_^

*gives more cookies*


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>A hand grabs his forearm as the start away from the cell, "What are <em>you<em> going to do about _this_?" His comrade hissed in annoyance. 

Taking a look at the door then back at Zetsu, Deidara slowly walked away. 

"Don't worry about it, yeah, one way or another she'll talk." He replied softly with confidence. 

Together they walked through the maze of hallways, till the meeting room came into view. 

"I will speak to Pein in regards to Hanuro-san." He declared before leaving the blonde to his own devices. 

He wandered aimlessly corridor after corridor passing by as his anger grew exponentially. The thought of the girl making his thoughts jumbled. 

_She deserves to die for what she did to him. I will kill her, I will avenge Sasori._

So lost in thoughts of revenge Deidara didn't see his partner until he almost walked over him. 

"How is she, Deidara-sama?" Tobi asked worried. 

"It doesn't matter, yeah, she will live for now, until we have the information. " Menace laced his voice. 

Tobi nervously fidgeted, "Is she cold? Does she need anything? Perhaps she's hungry?" Tobi's obvious worry had Diedara grinding his teeth. 

"She's a prisoner, yeah." His jaw ticked, stress evident. "She doesn't need to be comfortable. Let her starve." He looked around attempting to find something to find a release for his anger. Thinking better than to starve his only asset currently, he changed his mind. "At least until tomorrow, then serve her a basic meal." Frustrated at the situations he stormed off towards his room to sleep off the stress. 

* * *

><p>Sakura was unsure what time it was when she was rudely awaken by scraping of the bar and squeaking of the door. A shadow fell over her form as Tobi set down a tray holding food. Tobi backed up in a quick shuffle when he saw her starting to rise. Unable to manage much movement due to her sore muscles she tried to stay as still as possible. <p>

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tobi's cheerful voice echoed in small room. "I brought some eggs and bacon, but don't tell Sempai." With a delighted look the sat against the door waiting for Sakura to eat. She warily picked up the tray and started to devour the meal, Tobi beamed his approval. 

"I hope you like it, Konan made it, and she's really good!" She couldn't help but smile at his child-like demeanor. 

Sakura didn't know the woman but she assumed Konan was another criminal. She ate as fast as possible, just in case it disappeared. 

"So were you the one who killed Sasori-sama?" He questioned innocently. 

His query caused her to choke on a bite of her breakfast. With a worried look he immediately started to pat her on the back. After almost finding her end at the hands of her food, Sakura pushed it away and answered the best she could. 

Clearing her throat she began, " Sasori had kidnapped a friend of mine, He was going to kill him. When Chioyo-sama and I got to where Sasori had taken him, my friend; Gaara, was unconscious and barely living. When we moved to help him, heal him, Sasori attacked. During the battle Sasori wasn't the only one lost to this world, " Sakura started to tear up as she continued. "Chioyo-sama, she died too. But to answer your question, yes I killed Sasori." 

The room was much less joyous after their conversation and Sakura finished her meal in silence. When she finally gazed up from stuffing her face, the missing-nin looked like he was mulling over what she had told him. 

"I'm glad that you saved your friend. Because you defeated Sasori-sama I get to be Deidara-sama's partner, though the thought of Sasori dying makes me sad. I think Deidara-sama is still sad about looking his friend, and that's why he is so mean to you." His deduction so simple it made her smile in wonder. 

Tobi was sent sprawling forward in front of her as the door was slammed open by Deidara. 

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Why are you talking to the prisoner, yeah?" He looked enraged at the precieved betrayal. "And what did I tell you about her food, none of this. " He gestured towards the eggs that were left on her tray. 

"S-s-sorry, Deidara-sama." Tobi stuttered an apology while stumbling out the door with the tray. He took one last look and waved before he scurried away. 

Sakura glared at the intruder, assessing him for any threats. He had forgone his formal attire for some standard black pants and a fishnet shirt that covered his lean torso. She quickly glanced away before he noticed and thought more into her look then what it was for. 

"Have you decided to help us?" He asked calmly, staring at her with his bright blue eye. 

Returning his look with a withering gaze she kept eye contact for as long as possible. She felt his eye bore into her very soul, it was too much to handle so Sakura looked away. Turning with a sound of displeasure he stalked out the door. The slam and grating of the door indicated that he didn't forget to lock it. She sighed in defeat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>In an attempt to keep busy over, what Sakura assumed to be, the few days that passed she exercised. She worked on all the muscle groups individually, taking the time she has been neglecting to stretch thoroughly followed by as much of a work out as possible in the tiny cell. When she could no longer lift, stretch or move, she slept; her chakra slowly returning. The only sense of time were the meals that were brought and left by Tobi, Sakura concluded after the third visit that he wasn't able to converse or interact with her. <p>

Sakura counted the meals, on the sixth the door opened. 

"Afternoon, Sakura-chan!" He came through the portal, interrupting her routine earlier than usual. 

"Hello, Tobi." His bubbly attitude contagious, making her smile. 

She ate slowly prolonging his visit as long as possible. Enjoying each others company they continued conversing. 

"How do you like the food?" His eyes beseeching a good review. 

"Its great, Tobi. Did you make it?" She replied with gusto. 

He nodded vigorously, obviously happy at her response. Tobi continued talking explaining the workings of the door while she continued chewing in thought. So pleased with the company she almost didn't notice the door, light was spilling in through the gape where the door was left ajar. Her eyes averted from freedom to her capture, verifying that he didn't notice her shocked reaction. Keeping her eye on the food in front of her, she took stock of how much chakra she had accumulated over he past few day. She had enough for one or two chakra laden hits and maybe a sprint. Using that knowledge she formulated a plan while Tobi went on unawares. 

Sakura wielded the tray with the quickness of serpent, a ringing sound echoed through the small room. Guilt flooded her as she made her escape, Tobi had befriended her and she had taken advantage of that. She discarded the tray and her feelings on the matter before exiting and locking the door behind her. Picking a direction, she started down the hall with her sprint. Sakura kept her senses sharp, checking for chakra and traps. Going in the opposite direction of a large bundle of chakra and hinding in rooms when she need to avoid people, she kept herself hidden and undetectable. 

While trying to find the exit she noticed two big doors, entertaining the thought that it might be the way out, she made sre the coast was clear, and slowly opened it. Disappointment flooded her as she surveyed the big room with a giant table, scrolls and books lay on the top, and chairs lined the outside. Her observation got ct short as she heard Tobi's voice calling her name, somewhere in the direction of the cell. Not wanting to be caught in what seemed to be a conference room, she exited in a hurry and ran down to the next door in a hurry. Quickly and quietly she opened the door and backed into it checking the hall first before shutting the door. She placed her ear to the wood, hearing the missing-nin pass by calling her name along the way. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the wood. When all sound had left she gathered her resolve and reached for the door handle to make her way out. 

"This is a pleasant surprise, yeah." A hand shot out, preventing her from escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>The damp hand that forced the door closed had Sakura's full attention. Her eyes widening in surprise, took in the full extent of what was happening. <p>

_How did he get behind me? Where did her come from? __**WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE!? **_ She thought to and at herself. 

Her whole body froze in fear. 

_I'm so stupid. He is going to kill me._

She reached out with her senses in an attempt to find an escape route. Her chakra trickled out making its way throughout the room, relaying the information. The first thing, as well as the closest thing, Sakura felt was the body behind her. His heat radiating off his body, his slow steady breathing, the energy running through his system, all these bit of data on Deidara flooded her brain. Sakura had a nagging feeling that she was missing something important about him, something right in front of her. 

Eyes zeroing in on the hand preventing her freedom, the rivulets of water that were dotting his skin catching her eye once more. 

_He was in the shower._

_**HE WAS IN THE SHOWER!**_

Using the knowledge she reached out further, to the right a breeze played across her arm. Her opportunity was just a few feet away. Risking her life and taking a chance, Sakura ducked and tumbled towards the draft. She felt him fumble and attempt to grab her, missing by a hair. With her feet underneath her she used her momentum to sprint to the open door ahead of her. She flew into the steamy room almost slipping on the floor. Sakura slammed the door and turned the lock with a resounding click. immediately going into survival mode she searched for the source of the air. Above the still full bath was a window covered by a metal security screen. 

_What i wouldn't give to use that bath. _Her want for some comfort clear in her wishful thinking. 

She shook her head to keep focus and started looking for an object to break open the window covering. Her eyes darted around frantic for anything, pounding on the door spurred her even faster. 

While examining the room, the only possible implement she found was a brush. Grabbing the brush with dear life, Sakura wielded it desperately, ramming and swinging it against the blockage. She chipped and bent it back bit by bit as the banging got louder. The opening looking large enough to fit through, the pink haired ninja didn't waste any time, she stepped up on the edge of the tub and started to shimmy through the hole. On the other side of the door she heard Deidara rummaging, sounds of the pounding had stopped. Worried about what he was getting she renewed her efforts. Sakura began pulling herself towards freedom. She both felt and heard the small explosion but her position didn't let her see the very pissed off Akatsuki. 

She was wiggling, finding it difficult to get purchase on the slippery sides of the tub. Hands grasped her hips, pulling her back. She screamed in defiance and doubled her resolve. She felt something wet on her side where her shirt had rode up. Sakura glanced back and her eyes widened... Deidara was naked! His hair wasn't restrained, letting the blond locks flow down his back. His chest, bare and dripping, had a seal with a sewn scar near his heart. Sakura averted her eyes from his lower body before she could register any details she might want to forget and concentrated on the warm moist sensation on her waist. At first she thought it was because his hand was damp, until she felt something move. Her face burned with mortification at the thought of his tongue anywhere on her body, she squirmed trying to avoid it. The missing-nin took advantage of her distraction and reeled her in. 

Using the small amount of chakra she had left, Sakura channeled it into her foot and kicked out in a last ditch effort. Her attack lacked the strength to do any real damage but it did force Deidara off-balance, making him fall forward. On his way down he took hold of her ankle causing her to plummet into the bath as well. Water splashed, Sakura fumbled for control trying to get up and free. Arms snaked around her from behind, forearms locking under her breasts, preventing her from moving. Out of chakra and exhausted from her attack, Sakura gave up. Heavy breathing from both parties filled the otherwise silent room. 

_**YOU GOT YOUR BATH!**_ Inner Sakura laughed. 

_That's not what I meant._

"Kunoichi, you interrupted my bath, yeah." An amused lilt to his voice. 

Deidara sighed as he placed his chin upon her shoulder. When she attempted to confront him, his arms tightened in protest. 

"Don't. Move." He ordered in a strained voice. 

She was soaked head to toe, plastering her clothing to her figure. That feeling and that of Deidara's lean body made her want to fidget. Sakura held still for as long as she could before the urge became overwhelming. 

She turned her head to give the missing-nin a peace of her mind and was stopped by his intense stare. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked breathlessly. 

His blue eyes just looked back, his gaze shifted from her large eyes to her lips. She felt like she was watching from above as he leaned in, she just looked on unable to move. His lips were soft brushing, coaxing, as he gently molded his mouth to hers. His hand rose from the water cupping her cheek, keeping her engaged with his ministrations. Sakura, lost in the feeling, whimpered as she felt his tongue beg for an opening. His other hand snaked its way up her chest, unzipping her vest in a quick tug. She gasped giving Deidara the opportunity he desired. 

Sakura felt his tongue enter, she moaned in response. His hand had made its way past the bindings that covered her and to the flesh that lay beneath. Her body arched as the mouth there nipped at her skin. She felt it then, his arousal, prodding her insistently. A flood of heat rushed through her body, unable to contain herself she kissed him back. Dueling with him for control of the confrontation, she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat. His groan signaling his defeat, he redirected the battle to her breast. The mouth latched on to her nipple, lapping at it aggressively. 

_This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!_

_**THIS IS SOOOOOOO GOOOOOD! **_Inner Sakura countered. 

"Is this a new kind of interrogation? I want to question her next!" A voice from the door interrupted.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review 0.0


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>"Is this a new kind of interrogation? I want to question her next!" A voice from the door interrupted. <p>

Deidara's attention shifted from the writhing mass of ninja in his arms to the doorway. Dressed in an Akastuki cloak and carting around a big sword wrapped in cloth. The blue shark-like man was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the scene in front of him. Sakura was attempting to straighten her clothing while blush crept up her chest and bloomed on her cheeks. When she tried to distance herself from him, Deidara had other plans. He drew her closer putting his cheek right against hers. 

"She's my prisoner, Yeah, get your own." He replied possessively, Kisame just looked amused. 

With an amused tone the ninja spoke, " Zetsu needs her in the library to _help_ with the scroll. You might want to talk with your idiot partner." Kisame informed then. He directed his gaze to Sakura's chest which did little to cover her in its soaked state. "Also, you might want to get her new cloths, her nipples might distract other, less experienced, shinobi." He tipped his head and left. 

Speechless at the exchange, the leaf-nins's mouth gaped open. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever till Deidara shifted. His arm brushed against her chest making her shiver. When Sakura looked down at her dripping shirt, his eyes followed; both saw the protruding nubs. She gasped at the evidence of what they were doing and stood up quickly. Deidara didn't bother to stop her, but raised an eyebrow when she found the big black towel across the room. She wrapped it around her soaked body, cloths and all, and turned towards the adjoining room. Before she could make it through the door, he had grabbed her arm. 

"Let go!" She yelled, furious at him for stopping her escape, a blush of shame evident on her face. 

"There's only one towel, yeah." He gave as a half explanation, half apology. Bundling himself up, he dragged her into the bedroom before casually drying his body. While bending over to reach his lower legs and feet, he glanced back at the kunoichi, and found her staring. He smirked but otherwise continued his task till there wasn't a drop of water left. When Deidara's gaze came back to the pink-haired nin who was looking wistfully at the bed, the red on her cheeks brightened before she quickly looked away. 

"You know Sakura-chan, if you keep thinking whatever is in that mind of yours, that blush will become permanent, yeah." He voice barley above a whisper. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look at that ass!<strong>_

_No, don't look! Stop looking! Why is he taking so long!_

His head turned back and found her where her eyes were staring. The grin spread across his face, his thoughts clear. She pulled her gaze away from the display in front of her to look around the room. The room was artfully decorated with a bookcase and a tasteful rug. Colorful artwork lined the walls, the closet was a contradicting swash of black. Not finding his cloak in the monotone closet Sakura searched till she found it strewn haphazardly on a big red arm-chair. As a whole she decided the room was nice. The last thing to catch her eye was the bed. 

_I miss sleeping in a bed. What I wouldn't give for_**-**_**DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE. You know what happened last time.**_

Her face inflamed, flashbacks of the bath playing in her head. 

"You know Sakura-chan, if you keep thinking whatever is in that mind of yours, that blush will become permanent, yeah." His voice a ghost of a whisper. 

Sakura jumped at the sudden noise, disturbing her wistful thoughts. 

Your turn," Deidara said, throwing the towel at her, covering her eyes. "clothes are in the closet, find something to put on, yeah." He finished as he walked to the bathroom. 

She made sure the door was shut, and he wasn't watching, before stripping off her wet clothes and pulling the towel around herself. Though it was damp it did the job as intended. Upon closer inspection of the closet she found a regular black t-shirt and a pair of drawstring pants. Throwing her wet clothes near a pile of what she assumed was Deidara's laundry, she wondered to the now open bathroom door. She saw the missing-nin brushing his hair with the damaged brush. He had donned similar pants and another fish net shirt. He seemed calm, Sakura checked the window and was shocked to find it fixed with prison bars. She just stared, mouth gaping. Deidara slammed the brush down causing Sakura to direct her attention to him. 

"Let's go." He motioned for her to follow and headed to the hall. 

While traveling through the twist and turns of the building, Sakura tried to memorized where they were in correspondence to her cell. A cough to her left interrupted her mental mapping. 

"What do you do when you're not on a mission?" He asked. 

Sakura ignored him, adverting her eyes. When he repeated himself she looked at him incredulously, like he had two heads. Deidara's attempt at conversation baffled her. Again she ignored him, continuing to follow him. Paying more attention to her surroundings than what was in front of her, Sakura didn't notice Deidara stop until she collided with him. 

Without turning around he spoke, " Until you can answer my question I will be bringing you your meals, yeah." His declaration caught her off guard. Before she could question him, he continued walking. 

They arrived at the library short time later. The room was overflowing with scrolls and books, pouring from every shelf. Sakura noted that most of the small side tables had documents of every kind imaginable. Her eyes were immediately taken with an older looking manuscript that had medical instructions. Her attention shifted when the door closed. 

"Welcome." Zetsu said, leaning against the door. 

Deidara took a seat at the middle table resting his feet on top, his face was grim. 


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

Chapter 13

"Take a seat Hanuro-san." Zetsu ordered as he sat across from the blonde nin.

Sakura was torn between the lesser of two evils. Choosing the known evil she took a seat next to Deidara. Zetsu rolled Sakura's mission scroll out on the smooth surface. He looked at her pointedly, as if he expected something. She just glared in return.

"If you cooperate, we wont have to hurt you." He said vaguely.

Sakura scoffed, "Are you asking if I want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What I am saying," He paused searching for the right words. "is that there are some people, who may want revenge for past... events." He looked at Deidara and smiled. "It really would be beneficial to your health to help us." He finished icily.

Sakura's gaze transferred to Deidara, searching for something to indicate he wasn't a heartless guy, that he hadn't just participated in a teenage make out session and was then going to threaten her. He was focused on a small lump of clay, slowly sculpting it into a form unknown to her, his sight rose from the potential bomb and locked with hers. The predatory glint filled with malice showed his true intent, he had every intention of hurting her to get what they wanted.

"I'm not going to betray my village." Sakura said firmly.

**WAY TO GO, YOU GO GIRL!**

Zetsu smirked, " Are you quite sure?"

Sakura shivered when she saw him draw a kunai, but she stood firm.

_**I wont let these secrets go, it would mean the end of the treaty.**_

Zetsu inclined his head indicating to Deidara to join him at the far side of the room. Both men started whispering at an alarming rate. Deidara's tone indicated pleading though Sakura couldn't hear any of the words. As their, what Sakura could only guess, bickering continued she started to formulate a plan of action.

_**First step: Escape this room,**_

_**Second step: Escape this compound,**_

_**Third step: Find my team,**_

_**Final step: Kill Kakashi...**_

Just a few feet from her was the door. She slid the chair out slowly slightly lifting it so no noise was made. As she was about to lift herself out of the chair, Deidara slammed his fist against the wall to emphasis whatever point he was trying to make. Sakura had never sat stiller than this instance. Neither one noticed her movement so she continued, slowly. She made sure not to make any sudden changes in her route to the door. Placing one hand on the doorknob the other on the doors frame, she flung the door open.

Or at least that's what would have happen had Zetsu not used a wood jutsu to first keep the door from budging and the second to trap Sakura's hands. She turned to look at the men behind her, they weren't arguing anymore. The vine like rope holding her arms dragged them up from waist level to the top of the door stretching her.

"See!" Zetsu said pointing. "You have no control over her, I will do the interrogation." He stated as he strode towards her with purpose.

"It was my partner, I caught her, and I will... deal with her." Deidara's voice was intense.

"You had better do it right, the others know about the incident already and they think you are... soft on her." Zetsu's voice left no room for error.

Deidara's visible eye widened and his gaze shifted to Sakura. Sakura looked back in horror as Zetsu offered her personal tormenter a vine coil.

"I'm not soft, yeah." He grabbed the whip and moved forward. Grabbing the back of the shirt Sakura wore, tearing a strip down the back.

"Don't do this!" Sakura screamed frantically pulling at her binds.

Each time Deidara thought back on his comrade dying, his feelings switched. Seeing leafnins made him angry and his thirst for revenge was never higher. But when it was just her, no affiliations, he was confused; unsure. Thoughts of Tobi getting close to her plagued him as they walked to the library.

_**What's so special about him? Whatever, I still have to try to get information out of her, Tobi had the right idea at least.**_

Deidara coughed to get her attention. " What do you do when you're not on a mission?"

Her silence made him angry. Stopping in the middle of the hall he waited for her to catch up, bumping right into him.

"Until you can answer my question i will be bringing you your meals, yeah." Not waiting for her reaction he continued walking. He entered the library noting Zetsu holding the door. Trying to look as non-chalant as possible he picked a random table and slid into a chair. Zetsu closed the door behind Sakura just as Deidara placed his feet atop the table.

"Welcome." Zetsu said.

Deidara continued to entertain himself as Zetsu asked his questions. It wasn't until his comrade indicate his need of his attention did he pull himself up and to the other side of the room.

"Why haven't you gotten any information out of her? I shouldn't even have to be interrogating her" Zetsu hissed.

"I haven't had time." Deidara explained.

"You've had plenty of time as far as the others are concerned." Was his quick reply. "You even let her almost escape, you should have had her broken and spilling her secrets within the first hour." Both men noticed movement in their peripheral vision.

Zetsu preformed a binding jutsu on the prisoner.

"See!" Zetsu said pointing. "You have no control over her, I will do the interrogation." He stated as he strode towards her with purpose.

_**No! She is mine. Mine to hurt or mine to spare. My Choice! He thought wildly.**_

"It was my partner, I caught her, and I will... deal with her." Deidara's voice was intense. His eye never leaving the bound woman in front of him.

"You had better do it right, the others know about the incident already and they think you are... soft on her." Zetsu's comment slid home like a knife causing him to stare wide eyed at the other Akatuski.

Deidara's his gaze shifted back to Sakura. She had a look of pure horror on her face when he took the vine whip that zetsu offered.

"I'm not soft, yeah." He grabbed the whip and moved forward. Grabbing the back of the shirt Sakura wore, tearing a strip down the back. Her creamy, unblemished flesh was a stark reminder of her inexperience as a ninja.

"Don't do this!" Sakura screamed frantically pulling at her binds.

Blocking out her plea, Deidara pulled his arm back and took aim.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure which happened; first the crack of the whip, or the burning sensation. Her back was on fire. Every nerve standing on end, dreading the next, not knowing when it would be finished. The more times the instrument came in contact with her flesh the more she wished to be dead, or at least unconscious. But her inner pleas came to no avail. Time felt like it was going on forever and Sakura was sure her whole back would be covered in scars. Not an inch was left untouched, went through her mind, before a fresh piece was torn from her.<p>

_Oh my mistake... now my entire... oh wait there's another... _The pain felt new and fresh every time_._

Each of her muscles clenched in agony, one big nerve cluster. The more she fought the pain the worse it got. Eventually the wounds started to overlap and the whip had gone slick from her blood, making each stroke that much worse.

"Oh God, Please, Make it stop!" She cried.

Her request fell on deaf ears as Deidara continued to carve into her.

Sakura continued to scream in pain, begging for him to stop. Her voice started to go hoarse. Feeling like a broken record and just broken, she stopped. She stopped screaming. She stopped clenching. She stopped wishing and pleading. She stopped caring, and let go. Each bite of the lash no longer mattered. Her eyes glazed over as everything around her just ceased to concern her.

_What if it isn't worth it?_

**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WORTH IT! WE HAVE BEEN SURVIVING THIS HELL SO THAT OUR FRIENDS CAN SUCCEED._**

_But what if it isn't worth it, what if the whole mission failed. What if they turned back and the mission was forgotten. What if this... all this... is a waste._

_**THEN IT'S A WASTE. BUT IT'S YOURS TO WASTE. YOUR LIFE, YOUR CHOICES, AND ONLY YOU CAN DETERMINE IF YOUR PAIN AND POSSIBLY YOUR LIFE IS WORTH WHAT YOU BELIEVE TO BE IMPORTANT.**_

_The hope and dreams of my friends and my village are important. Even a small amount of peace for those I care about is worth any amount of my pain. This is nothing._

Sakura didn't notice when the crack of the whip stopped or when the only sound in the room was Deidara's breathing and the steady dripping of blood on the floor. Determined to stand strong against her enemy She did the only thing she could think of.

"Oh, are you done? That was a nice back scratch. When was the torture going to start though, I thought you wanted some sort of information." She clenched a smile.

_**I SAID IT WAS YOUR CHOICE, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN GET US KILLED!**_

A look of pure fury washed over both of their faces. Zetsu grabbed the vine from Deidara and laid into Sakura's blood soaked back.

"Shut up! Shut up you whore! You will tell us what we want to know!" Zetsu demanded in a rage. His calm facade transformed into pure insanity.

Sakura once again was at the mercy of pain and agony. However the amount of misery or torment she went through she knew she had won. Laughter bubbled up and out of her sore throat. Manic laughter filled the room as Zetsu continued his lacerations, until Sakura finally passed out from blood loss.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait, life has been getting a little hectic but that isn't an excuse. Please comment or review or request where you think the story should go. I LOVE hearing from you plus it makes me write more quicker if you do. Love you all. *Gives everyone Sexy Bishi Boys*


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo! 

* * *

><p>Deidara looked in shock at the woman's limp form. She hadn't been able to withstand the brutality of Zetsu wielding the whip. Looking from the bloodied body in front of him, he met the eyes of the missing-nin. Wild eyed and breathing heavily, Zetsu just stared ahead. <p>

"It isn't considered interrogation if the prisoner isn't awake for you to question, yeah." Deidara stated as he reached for a kunai. 

"You obviously weren't getting any information from her, I had to step in." Zetsu replied attempting to rein in his anger. 

Deidara cut through the bottom vines with a look of disgust on his face. 

_Doing my job is one thing but this… this is just… whatever._ He dismissed his thoughts and continued to her wrists. 

"Zetsu, this will be in the report. Till we get another order I will be in charge of her, yeah. My art maybe destructive but this," He indicated to Sakura's mangled flesh, "Is a waste." 

"Just heal her, we will be able to continue." Zetsu said dismissively. 

"We won't do anything. I will take care of this, you won't touch her again." Deidara brushed off the possessiveness and chalked it up to wanting a conscious prisoner next time he questioned her. 

He lifted her up, her bloody back sticking to the front of his shirt, and cut her binds. She slumped farther into his arms, her head lolling to the side. He carefully put his arm behind her knees and lifted her. With her face visible, he saw the tear streaks that marred her face. His gut lurched at the sight but he pushed the feeling away, knowing it was his job to get this information; one way or another. 

Giving Zetsu one last withering glare before exiting the room. Outside the room both Tobi and Kisame were both looking worried but attempting to look busy as well. 

Looking at Sakura's battered body Tobi spoke up. "What did you do to her?" He started forward. 

Deidara held her a little closer before speaking. 

"I didn't do this, yeah. Well, I mean… "He had trouble explaining the situation. "I was questioning her, like we do all prisoners. Zetsu, he lost his cool and well…" He inclined his head towards his unconscious burden. 

"Fuck, Zetsu never loses control. She must have really pissed him off." Kisame grinned. "We have a fighter on our hands." 

Tobi continued to fidget about like a mother hen. "Is she okay, will she be alright? I don't like this, she looks pale." 

Deidara strode forward intent on getting Sakura back into his room and healed. The other two followed, Kisame going on about how he like his women strong while Tobi listed off healing jutsus and how to care for the wounds. 

He made it to his room in record timing regardless of the extra weight. Not wanting the tagalongs to bother him while he healed Sakura he told them to leave. 

"I don't need help or your advice, yeah, I know how to fix this." He dismissed them and entered his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

He brought her into the bathroom, a small smile on his face remember just a few hours prior. His smile faded when Sakura moaned in pain. Deidara gently placed her in the bath, sitting her up with towels. As gingerly as possible he removed what was left of the borrowed shirt. The smell of copper assaulted his nose as he disrupted the firm hold the blood had on her body and the fabric. He had an easier time with the bottoms making sure not to disrupt Sakura too much. Every time he heard a whimper or a groan he winced himself. 

_I needed to do this. I had to make her tell us. Why do I have to keep reassure myself, yeah?_

He shook himself out of the trance and turned the water to warm. The water slowly filled the tub, but not wanting her wounds to be submerged he shut it off after a few inches had been added. He leaned her forward and to the side so her back was visible. Placing his hands just above her injuries he started to pump chakra into her body, forcing it to heal. Though Deidara dealt mostly in destruction, he did know basic combat healing, and previously having to revive a prisoner helped as well. Powerless or unwilling to look away from her back the missing-nin stared at Sakura's skin willing it to go back to the unmarred expanse that it was before. He wasn't a medic-nin though, and his healing did lack the finesse needed to erase the damage. The blood stopped and the newly formed skin was pink, tender. 

_Scars…._ Deidara thought. 

He continued to make sure her body was whole, first with chakra followed by his hands. Cautiously running his hands down her back, he rinsed the blood off. Other than the few noises from Sakura nothing indicated she was awake or aware of the man touching her body. Draining the tub, Deidara grabbed a towel and wrapped her up. Moving her from the bathroom, he laid her on the bed and lifted the covers over her. He didn't know why he was so torn at the thought of her in pain, the confusion angered him. Unable to stand being in the woman's presence any longer he stormed out of the room. 

* * *

><p>AN: I got enough reviews on that last update that I decided to do another. You can thank my job which now allows me a bunch of free time and access to a computer. YAY! ^_^ 


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: After being conned into a mission by her former sensei, Sakura finds herself captive to a very hands on interrogator. Will she be able to keep her secrets, or will the pressure be to HANDle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, and make no profit from this fic. I do however reserve the right to make characters do naughty-naughty things to each other. Dattebayo!

* * *

><p>When the darkness in her mind finally receded Sakura was able to crack open her eyes. She took in what she could see through her blurry vision and was vaguely aware of lying face down on a bed. She tried to open her eyes further and get up but the pain from her body kept her still. She felt like her whole body had been beaten not just her back. The events that led to her battered state slowly came back to her. Sakura grinned at the last couple of seconds she remembered.<p>

_**YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T GET US KILLED.**_ Her inner self chastised.

Sakura let out a pitiful giggle then a groan in pain. She continued to fade in and out of consciousness, time had no meaning, it could have been weeks or days and she wouldn't have known. The next time she came awake enough to take account of her injuries she was shocked to find that she wasn't alone in the room. Sakura was thankful for the soft light of the candles but still could barely hold her eyes open to see who was rummaging through the room. She was about to speak up when she heard Tobi and Deidara talking.

"She will be okay, right?" Tobi asks softly.

There was a slight pause before the blond-nin replied, "I will take care of her, yeah."

"H-how will you take c-care of her?" His voice indicated his suspicion.

Deidara's low laugh filled the room. "I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to heal her."

His words had Sakura scrambling for a grip on reality. She tried to shake loose the cobwebs in her head and move her body but it wouldn't listen.

"D-don't hurt her again…" Tobi's voice getting fainter.

"Shut up, yeah. I'll do what I want with her, she's miy prisoner." Deidara replied but his heart wasn't into it.

The door shut and once again Sakura was stuck, alone, in a room…with the enemy.

Not wanting him to know she had awoken, she let her eyelids fall. Her breathing slowed as to not draw attention to herself. A dip on the side of the bed let Sakura know where Deidara had sat. A few facts became apparent to Sakura when she felt the missing-nins hands move the blanket covering her. One: She was naked. Two: He was starting to touch her. and Three: She had gotten her wish about sleeping in a bed.

_I will never want for anything…. Ever again._

**We both know that isn't true.**

For the longest time Deidara didn't move, Sakura attempted to keep her breathing under control instead of hyperventilating at the thought of the man who just whipped her to within an inch of her life touching her in a worse way.

_I know they trained me for this… but… they already tortured me. Would they really go so far?_

**_They are the enemy, they don't have the same morals you do._**

_But…. I'm asleep as far as they know, it wouldn't do them any good. Why would they *gulp* rape me?_

_**Some men don't need a reason.**_

Inner Sakura's comment echoed in her head. Years of training were the only thing that saved Sakura from jerking when she felt fingers softly brush the welts on her upper back.

The silence went on as he continued to casually touch her. After what seemed like forever, Deidara let out a sigh and took his hand away. Sakura heard what she assumed to be hand signs before she felt a soft warm on the spot where his hand had just been. Sakura had been healed in the past but this felt different, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The warmth moved in small circles at first and then in a back and forth motion in the same area for a while before moving to the next. It wasn't until a breeze swept through the room that she felt the wetness.

_Small movements, wetness, hands…. No… he wouldn't._

The mouths on Deidara's hands were channeling the chakra required to heal her back. The small movements of the tongues licking their way across the fresh wounds and Sakura's previous train of thought made her blush. The continuous touch made her nervous and want to squirm away but that would betray her awaken state. Her back however started to feel better as the layers of skin that was flayed earlier started to knit back together. The burning turned into a dull ache and even her muscles that were tense began to relax.

Unsure of what to do she let him continue, not saying or indicating that she was awake. The slow process had a calming effect lulling Sakura into a half asleep state.

_Maybe he's just healing and then he will leave me alone…_

**_Yeah…maybe._**

Sakura knew she was being delusional with her hopeful thinking but to do otherwise would incite panic. She felt him move lower and as the time past lower still. Her lower back was sensitive as it seemed to have gotten the brunt of Zetsu's anger. Deidara's breathing had sped up, due to the continual use of chakra Sakura assumed, as he worked diligently on the worst of her injuries. She didn't know if he was getting tired but the healing strokes were getting slower and had a bit more pressure to them. The change had Sakura fidgeting. Heat was starting to pool low in her belly, it seemed like her body was betraying her. Though the ministrations were, as far as the leaf-nin knew, medical in nature, it was forcing her to breathe faster.

_Oh god, tell me this isn't happening._

**_This isn't happening._**

_Liar, why is this happening?! He caused these injuries. I shouldn't be feeling…feeling…_

**_Turned on?_**

_Shut up…_

The feeling inside continued to build and Sakura tried as hard as she could to stay still and even out her breathing but to no avail. She knew that her attempts didn't work when she heard Deidara's voice by her ear.

"If you continue wiggling like that, I might think you want me to do something to you, yeah."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is brought to you by another boring sunday at work. Review or else ect. Yatta Yatta. Blah Blah Blah no one read A/Ns anyways.


End file.
